Una Linda Noticia
by Fleur Genevieve
Summary: Del amor siempre sale algo bello. Continuación de A Pesar De Todo Sigues Aquí Conmigo. JunXYayoi.


**Una Linda Noticia**

Esta es ya la sexta vez que voy corriendo al baño, ya ni siquiera puedo trabajar bien por culpa de las nauseas y los mareos. Intento calmar un poco estos molestos síntomas acostándome en el sofá mientras miro la laptop y las hojas que están en la mesa.

- ¡Cuánto trabajo me toca hacer y ni siquiera he comenzado! – Grito mientras tiro una de las almohadas que hay en el sofá al piso.

Tengo tanta tarea acumulada que no se por donde comenzar…. Yo no sabía que la escuela de enfermería fuera tan dura y tan agotadora y ni hablar de la responsabilidad que me toca como esposa y ama de casa, desde que me case con Jun Misugi las cosas en la escuela se me han enredado un poco, pues no me debería y ni me debo quejar esta fue mi decisión y como toda mujer madura que soy debo afrontar esa responsabilidad.

Otra vez debo ir corriendo al baño a vomitar, ya llevo todo el día así.

-¿Acaso estaré enferma del estomago o habré comido algo que me habrá hecho daño?, ahora que lo pienso bien no he podido comer nada puesto que todo lo que comía lo devolvía, y ahora que también lo pienso mi periodo tampoco me ha bajado desde hace 3 semanas.

-¿Es que acaso estaré embarazada?, ahora que lo pienso bien todo concuerda, mis cambios de ánimo, mis raros antojos, mi indisposición, las nauseas y los mareos, ¿pero y si lo estoy como se lo diré a Jun? pues en estos momentos eso es lo que menos importa lo que si debo hacer es salir de la duda.

Tomo mi bolso y salgo lo más rápido que puedo hacia una droguería que queda cerca de donde vivimos; pero al llegar siento como el miedo y los nervios se apoderan de mí queriéndome volver loca pero la razón le gano al miedo, entré en la droguería y pregunte por una prueba de embarazo pero para mi sorpresa la chica que atiende la droguería me saco tantas que no sabía cual escoger… En realidad no sabía por dónde escoger era la primera vez en mi vida que estaba en esta situación; pero para mi suerte la chica al ver mi cara de nervios y desorientación me ayudo a escoger una.

Después de pagar salí corriendo de la droguería hacia la casa para por fin salir de la duda. Los minutos me parecían horas, los segundos una eternidad. Por fin habían pasado los 3 minutos para el resultado, tantos pensamientos se cruzaban en mi mente, el miedo y los nervios se apoderaban de mí; pero al ver el resultado todos esos pensamientos y los nervios se convirtieron en felicidad pura.

-¡Estoy embarazada! – Grite de felicidad mientras saltando me acariciaba el vientre.

Mi alegría se convirtió aun más grande al pensar que le tendría que dar la noticia a Jun así que decidí prepararle una cena especial para darle la noticia.

La cena ya estaba lista, la casa limpia y lista, en fin todo listo. Para la ocasión y para darle pistas a Jun decidí ponerme una bata de embarazo que mi mamá me había regalado para cuando saliera embarazada y que conveniente. Al ponerme vi que me quedaba grande y holgada y como no si apenas mi embarazo estaba comenzando, al ver mi vientre se podría decir que mi embarazo pasaba desapercibido hasta para mí.

Ya faltaba poco para que Jun llegara a casa, así que prepare como le iba a dar la noticia y como no todo es perfecto volví al baño a vomitar una vez más lo que había alcanzado a comer después de enterarme de mi embarazo. Pero para mi sorpresa al salir del baño encuentro a Jun quitándose la chaqueta que tenía puesta y al verme un poco extrañado se me acerca y me pregunta.

-¿Yayoi porque estas tan pálida y porque estas vestida con esa enorme bata?.

En realidad no sabía cómo responderle, así que tome su mano y la puse en mi vientre y con una pequeña sonrisa le respondí.

-Jun estoy embarazada.

Su primera reacción fue tomarme en sus brazos y darme vueltas por toda la habitación, en realidad no sabía que reaccionaria tan feliz aun teniéndome en sus brazos me susurro al oído.

-Ya nuestra felicidad esta completa.

-Ya nuestra felicidad esta completa – Le respondo mientras le abrazo.

**Fin**


End file.
